Not An Ordinary Sunday
by ytamano
Summary: Bagi kebanyakan orang, hari minggu itu adalah hari yang biasa. Namun, bagi Sasuke Uchiha, hari minggu itu bukanlah hari minggu yang biasanya. Saatnya membuktikan bahwa dirinya memang seorang lelaki sejati! AU. Fluff. Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri


**Disclaimer: **serial "Naruto" bukan milik Yuuto Tamano.

_For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri. Rated T for some __bad, _bad _words._

* * *

><p><strong>Not An Ordinary Sunday<br>**oleh Yuuto Tamano**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hari itu adalah suatu hari yang biasa.<p>

Hari itu bukanlah hari yang spesial, bukanlah sebuah tanggal merah, dan bukanlah sebuah hari perayaan. Kenyataannya, hari itu hanyalah hari minggu. Hanya bagian dari yang namanya akhir pekan. Meskipun kantor dan sekolah libur, tidak ada yang istimewa dari hari itu.

Seperti minggu-minggu yang biasanya, anak-anak kecil terlihat asyik bermain di taman, dengan ibu-ibu mereka yang selalu siaga mengawasi sambil berbincang-bincang satu sama lain. Para remaja mungkin ada yang menghabiskan hari minggu mereka dengan pergi ke bioskop, atau pergi ke mall, atau mungkin hanya diam saja di rumah untuk menonton siaran televisi. Hari minggu juga biasanya dimanfaatkan para pasangan kekasih untuk lebih saling mengenal satu sama lain, dengan pergi berkencan ke cafe-cafe misalnya. Sedangkan para orangtua, terutama mereka yang bekerja, biasanya memilih untuk menghabiskan hari minggu mereka di rumah bersama keluarga.

Sungguh, bagi kebanyakan orang, hari itu hanyalah hari minggu yang biasanya.

Namun, bagi seorang lelaki bernama Sasuke Uchiha, hari itu bukanlah hari minggu yang biasanya.

Langit sore hari itu begitu cerah. Belum tampak adanya rona-rona kemerahan yang senantiasa menandakan bahwa matahari akan segera terbenam. Beberapa gumpalan awan putih juga tampak begitu kontras dengan langit biru yang dihalanginya, bergerak dengan kecepatan yang sangat lambat. Begitu cerah dan damainya hari itu bahkan angin pun seperti yang malu-malu berhembus, dengan lambut mengiringi nyanyian dua ekor burung gereja yang tengah hinggap di salah satu lampu taman yang masih belum menyala.

Di samping lampu taman itu, dirinya duduk dengan nyaman pada sebuah kursi kayu panjang yang cukup untuk diduduki paling banyak oleh tiga orang. Sebuah buku bersampul biru bergaris kuning—tentang strategi bisnis—terlihat digenggam erat di tangannya. Orang lain yang lalu lalang di sekitarnya pasti menyangka bahwa buku itu tengah serius dibacanya, apalagi sebingkai kacamata yang menghiasi wajahnya pun turut mendukung kesan tersebut.

Hari minggu sore yang cerah ini memang paling sempurna untuk dihabiskan sambil membaca buku di taman. Apalagi saat itu taman itu untungnya tak begitu ramai dipenuhi pengunjung.

Akan tetapi, jika saja dilihat lebih dekat lagi, kedua iris mata hitam legamnya yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata ternyata tak mengarah pada lembaran-lembaran kertas di buku tersebut. Kedua alat indera itu malah fokus pada suatu pemandangan indah yang tengah hadir di seberangnya.

Pemandangan seorang wanita.

Lebih tepatnya, seorang wanita cantik di seberang sana yang juga tampak sedang asyik duduk manis di kursi taman sambil membaca sebuah novel yang ia genggam di tangannya.

Pertama kali wanita itu datang ke taman ini, kedua matanya langsung saja teralih pada helai-helai rambutnya yang berwarna tak biasa—_berapa banyak wanita di dunia ini yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda? _Pikirnya, _apalagi warna itu tampak natural dimilikinya—_padahal tadinya ia sedang asyik membaca sebuah chapter yang seharusnya lebih menarik daripada warna rambut itu. Wanita itu mengenakan sebuah _blouse_ hijau berlengan pendek dan rok motif bunga-bunga yang mencapai lututnya. Ketika wanita itu pun akhirnya duduk dan rok—_rok sialan itu, ugh_—sedikit tersingkap, maka sudah tak mungkin lagi ia alihkan pandangannya dari kedua kaki yang begitu... putih, mulus, dan jenjang.

Dan, _ya ampun_, wajah sang wanita ternyata jauh lebih menarik daripada kaki-kaki indah itu.

Sambil menarik napas panjang, Sasuke sejenak berusaha menutup matanya, dengan cara berpura-pura mengatur letak kacamatanya sehingga mau tak mau pandangannya terhalang oleh tangannya. Entah mengapa, mendapati dirinya seperti ini membuatnya merasa seperti seorang pecundang yang mesum. Ia sungguh tak menyukai itu dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali menaruh perhatiannya pada buku di tangannya.

Sayangnya, bahkan ia sampai harus lima kali mengulang satu kalimat yang sama untuk dapat diserap oleh otaknya.

Gagal total.

Kedua matanya pun—_tak sengaja _—kembali terfokus pada wanita itu.

Lalu dihembuskan napasnya kencang karena frustasi. Padahal, ia sudah sering dikelilingi oleh banyak wanita karena memiliki wajah yang, katanya, dianugerahi ketampanan seorang pendosa. Dari teman-teman perempuannya ketika ia masih menginjak sekolah dasar hingga rekan-rekan kerja wanitanya di kantor tempatnya bekerja, semuanya jatuh pada pesonanya. Akan tetapi, selama ini tak pernah ada seorang pun dari mereka yang dapat membuatnya begitu terdistraksi, seperti apa yang tengah wanita berambut _pink_ lakukan padanya saat ini.

Ada apa sebenarnya dengan wanita itu? Kenapa dia begitu tertarik?

_Well_, ia harus cepat-cepat mencari tahu alasannya.

Pada akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk, yah, sekedar mencoba berkenalan dengan wanita itu. Mungkin dengan mengobrol sedikit, ia akan dapat mengetahui apa yang membuat wanita itu begitu menarik. Atau mungkin, jika ia beruntung, ia akan menemukan sesuatu dari wanita itu yang dapat membuatnya _illfeel_, sehingga wanita itu tak akan mungkin lagi mendistraksi perhatiannya dan ia akan dapat kembali membaca buku dengan tenang.

Apapun itu, ia harus segera menghilangkan perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba saja membuatnya merasa sangat _excited_, dan... ugh, tak sabaran?

Ia lalu menaruh bukunya begitu saja di atas kursi dan berdiri. Sejenak menarik kedua lengannya yang tanpa ia sadari ternyata terasa sedikit tegang. Tak lama setelahnya fokusnya kembali pada wanita itu. Sempat dirinya terdistraksi sejenak sebelum teringat kembali apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia pun sedikit berdeham dan menarik napas panjang.

Pelan-pelan, ia langkahkan kedua kakinya ke arah wanita itu.

Semakin dekat.

Tak tahu mengapa, tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa agak sesak.

Kemudian setetes peluh mengalir di pelipisnya.

Sedikit lagi.

Selangkah lagi, dan...

_Why, oh why? Sialan! Sialan! _Kenapa ia jadi melewati wanita itu dan malah menuju sebuah kursi yang berada tak terlalu jauh _di samping_ kursi tempat wanita itu tengah duduk?

Merasa sangat, sangat, dan sangat frustasi, ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada kursi taman itu. Disandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dan ditengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap langit yang begitu biru dan awan yang begitu putih. Benaknya menerawang pada apa yang baru saja terjadi pada dirinya tadi.

Kenapa ia tidak berhasil untuk, ayolah, sekedar menyapa wanita itu? Kenapa malah dilewati? Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?

Kenapa ia bisa jadi sepengecut itu?

Bahkan ia sendiri baru tahu kalau dirinya ternyata seorang pengecut. Untuk menyapa seorang wanita saja tak bisa. Ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang lelaki. Jika saja Naruto sialan itu tahu kalau dirinya—seorang _Sasuke Uchiha_ yang, gosipnya, dapat menundukkan banyak wanita hanya dengan menjentikkan jari—bahkan ciut nyalinya saat akan berkenalan dengan _seorang_ wanita saja, bisa-bisa ia dipermalukan habis-habisan nanti oleh si pirang sialan itu di depan rekan-rekan kerjanya yang lain.

_Tch_, andai saja ia _memang_ dapat menundukkan wanita hanya dengan menjentikkan jari, ia tak perlu merasa terhina seperti ini.

Diliriknya—_dengan tak sengaja, _ia dengan keras kepala menambahkan—wanita _pink_ itu lagi. Wanita itu terlihat masih asyik dengan novelnya. Bahkan sedikit tertawa...

Mendadak ia terbujur kaku. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, suara wanita itu terdengar gurih di telinganya. Terasa menenangkan. Lalu senyumnya... sungguh apa-apaan itu?

Sekali lagi ia mencoba untuk mengalihkan pandangannya. Kemana pun asal bukan _senyum wanita itu_.

Ini sangat bahaya. Benar-benar tidak boleh berlanjut.

Tapi, pergi kabur dari taman itu bukanlah sebuah jawaban. Hal itu akan membuatnya merasa jauh lebih buruk dari seorang pengecut dan pecundang. Bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu apa nama yang lebih negatif dari dua kata sifat itu yang dapat mendeskripsikan dirinya. Intinya ia tak akan lagi punya muka untuk berhadapan dengan si Naruto sialan itu, yang selama ini ia anggap jauh lebih pengecut darinya. Meskipun si sialan itu tak ada di tempat ini, tapi tetap saja...

Lagipula, entah kenapa ia memang _tak ingin_ pergi dari tempat itu.

Dari saku celana jeansnya, cepat-cepat ia menarik _smartphone_ miliknya. Jari-jarinya dengan mahir menelusuri dan menekan-nekan layar yang cukup lebar itu.

...

_Shika's Blog_

_Mengungkap hal-hal paling merepotkan di kehidupan lelaki._

_._

_._

_._

_**Lima Cara Jitu Menghindari Kegagalan Berkenalan Dengan Wanita  
><strong>_oleh Shikamaru Nara. 02 Juli 20xx. 10.10 PM_**  
><strong>_

_._

_Sudah kodrat seorang lelaki untuk mengejar wanita yang menjadi idamannya. Tapi tak sedikit juga yang mengalami kegagalan untuk mendapatkan sang wanita idaman. Bahkan ada juga lelaki-lelaki pengecut yang jangankan mendapatkan, mencoba kenalan dengan seorang wanita saja ia gagal. Kebanyakan dari pengecut-pengecut itu sudah gugup duluan sebelum berhasil menyapa si wanita. Biasanya hal tersebut terjadi pada cinta pertama, karena kalau sudah cinta kedua atau ketiga atau terserah berapapun angkanya, para lelaki yang memang merasa sangat jantan seharusnya sudah belajar dari kesalahan-kesalahan sebelumnya dan tidak mengulang lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya (atau ketiga kalinya, atau keempat, atau...). _

_Tapi, tenang saja, meskipun kamu pengecut bukan berarti kamu gagal sebagai seorang lelaki. Kamu cuma belum berpengalaman saja dalam hal mengejar cinta dan wanita. Disini ada lima cara jitu untuk menghindari kegagalan saat akan berkenalan dengan si wanita idaman. Kamu tidak ingin 'kan harga dirimu jatuh dan ditertawakan oleh teman-teman lelakimu yang lain hanya karena gugup saat mencoba kenalan dengan si dia?_

_**Pertama, kenakan pakaian yang akan membuat si wanita merasa kalau kamu itu menarik.**_

_Kalau kamu kurang beruntung karena memiliki wajah yang _kurang _tampan, pakaian yang kamu kenakan jika tepat akan dapat menambah pesona maskulin dan rasa percaya dirimu. Sesuaikan pakaianmu dengan lokasi tempat kamu akan mendekati si dia. Pakaian kasual seperti kemeja dan celana jeans biasanya cocok untuk di segala tempat. Tapi, jangan pernah memakai celana pendek! Karena si dia akan menganggap kalau kamu itu tidak serius mendekatinya._

_**Kedua, kalau perlu beli dan siapkan bunga.**_

_Setiap wanita akan selalu luluh kalau diberi bunga. Bahkan wanita yang baru ditemui sekali pun. Biasanya membawa bunga akan meningkatkan rasa percaya dirimu. Setangkai, dua tangkai, ataupun sebuket bunga itu terserah kamu (dan isi dompetmu), karena, sekali lagi, berapa pun bunga yang kamu berikan dia tetap akan luluh juga. Akan tetapi, hati-hati, kamu pasti pernah mendengar yang namanya "bahasa bunga". Kalau si dia ternyata mengetahui bahasa bunga dan kamu memberikan bunga yang salah karena ketidakpedulianmu, bisa-bisa kamu dan bungamu ditolak mentah-mentah. Memang tidak semua wanita tahu bahasa bunga, tetapi seperti kata peribahasa, "sedialah payung sebelum hujan". Untuk mengetahui daftar bunga dan artinya, bisa dicek __disini_.

_**Ketiga, bawa hewan peliharaanmu.**_

_Untuk dapat meningkatkan rasa percaya dirimu karena kamu tak akan merasa 'sendirian' saat mencoba kenalan dengan si dia, bawalah hewan peliharaanmu. Tentu saja hewan peliharaan yang dimaksud adalah yang lucu-lucu bagi wanita seperti kucing, anjing, kelinci, atau hamster. Si dia pastinya akan kabur duluan kalau kamu membawa si ular peliharaanmu. Kalau kamu beruntung, justru si dia yang bakal duluan menyapamu karena merasa gemas dengan hewan peliharaanmu._

_**Keempat, ajak temanmu untuk menemanimu berkenalan dengan si dia.**_

_Kalau kamu tidak punya hewan peliharaan (atau peliharaanmu ternyata memang si ular), ajaklah seorang atau dua orang temanmu sebagai _moral support_ saat kamu ingin berkenalan dengan si dia. Atau bisa saja kamu menyuruh temanmu yang berkenalan lalu akhirnya kamu ikut dikenalkan juga oleh temanmu. Tapi, satu hal yang mesti diingat, cara ini punya resiko yang cukup besar. Kenapa? Kalau kamu bawa teman cewekmu, ada kemungkinan si dia menganggap kalian pacaran atau justru nanti kamu malah dicueki oleh si dia yang asyik ngobrol dengan temanmu. Lalu kalau kamu bawa teman cowokmu, bisa jadi temanmu malah jadi yang tertarik dengan si dia dan kamu bakal jadi yang 'terselip'. (Sakitnya itu di sini...). Jadi cara ini sangat tidak direkomendasikan._

_**Kelima dan terakhir, lakukan sesuatu yang unik di dekat si dia.**_

_Kalau kamu masih merasa sangat gugup dan tetap tidak bisa menyapa si dia secara langsung, maka buatlah bagaimana caranya supaya dia duluan yang mendekatimu. Lakukan sesuatu di dekatnya yang dapat membuatnya menyadari keberadaanmu dan merasa penasaran padamu. Seperti pura-pura tertidur di sebelahnya dan mengigau hal yang lucu, atau cara-cara yang lainnya. Biasanya, pada akhirnya si dia jadi akan duluan menyapamu (atau dalam kasus di atas, membangunkanmu)._

**.**

**.**

_Kalau kamu masih tetap gagal juga. Berarti kamu memang gagal menjadi 'seorang lelaki'. Kenjantananmu benar-benar dipertanyakan. Jadi, sebaiknya segera naik ke gedung tertinggi di Konoha dan lompat dari sana. Setidaknya kamu akan bisa mati dengan terhormat._

...

Usai membaca itu, mau tak mau keningnya pun berkedut.

Pertama, ia merasa kalau ia sudah memakai pakaian yang tepat; kemeja panjang dan celana jeans, apalagi dua kancing teratas tidak dikancing dan, _heck_, mau memakai pakaian apapun dirinya akan tetap memikat karena wajahnya yang sudah terlanjur tampan.

Kedua, seorang Sasuke Uchiha tidak akan pernah membeli bunga. Ini masalah harga diri! (Dan ia juga malu—_tapi jangan katakan itu pada siapapun, terutama si Naruto sialan itu._)

Ketiga, satu-satunya hewan peliharaan yang dimilikinya itu ular. Sial.

Keempat, jelas sekali ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Lagipula di blognya sendiri tertulis bahwa cara keempat ini sangat tidak direkomendasikan.

Kelima, jadi ia harus pura-pura tertidur dan mengigau tidak jelas? Tapi sepertinya cara ini cukup menjanjikan...

"..."

Sebaiknya ia naik ke puncak gedung kantornya dan melompat saja dari sana.

Merasakan kekesalan yang tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya, cepat-cepat ia segera keluar dari laman blog sialan itu. Kurang ajar sekali lelaki bernama Shikamaru Nara itu, menyuruhnya untuk melompat dari atas gedung kantornya dan mati dengan terhormat? Setelah semua ini selesai, akan ia cari si Shikamaru sialan itu. Awas saja kalau lelaki itu ternyata juga tidak punya pacar, bakal dibunuh.

Kemudian tawa renyah itu kembali—_tak sengaja_, _benar-benar tak sengaja_—terdengar di kedua telinganya. Mau tak mau ia kembali menatap wanita yang terlihat masih sangat asyik membaca itu.

Sekali lagi, dengan ibu jarinya ia telusuri layar _smartphone_ miliknya.

.

.

_Dialing... _Kak Itachi

.

.

"_Halo, Sasuke—" End call_.

.

.

Cepat-cepat ia putus panggilannya. Mendengar suara kakaknya dari seberang sana membuatnya kembali pada akal sehatnya.

Meminta bantuan kakaknya untuk urusan wanita baginya sama saja seperti melompat dari atap gedung kantornya—ia jadi teringat lagi dengan Shikamaru sialan itu, ugh—karena kakaknya mungkin memang dapat memberi nasihat-nasihat yang efektif untuk dirinya, akan tetapi... setelah itu sang kakak pasti akan cerita tentang ini pada orangtuanya, terutama pada ibunya.

Pasti sang ibu akan menggodanya habis-habisan. Ia tidak mau itu.

Lalu _smartphone_ miliknya pun bergetar.

.

.

Kak Itachi _calling_

_._

_._

_Reject._

.

.

Kak Itachi _calling_

.

.

_Reject. _

.

.

Cepat-cepat ia matikan _smartphone_-nya.

Sambil memasukkan kembali _smartphone_ yang telah mati itu ke dalam saku celananya, ia akhirnya menyadari bahwa untuk melakukan ini mau tidak mau ia harus berjuang sendirian. Tenanglah, Sasuke, kau itu tinggi, tampan, _jenius_, dan selama ini wanita mana yang pernah tidak tertarik padamu? Wanita berambut _pink_ itu bukan apa-apa bagimu, bukan? Jadi seharusnya untuk berkenalan saja dengannya akan sangat mudah.

Hanya tinggal berjalan, menyapa, '_Hei,'_ lalu mengucapkan namamu dulu sebelum kau bertanya siapa namanya. Tak perlu bunga, tak perlu hewan, dan tak perlu siapapun.

Mudah, bukan?

Ditariklah napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya dikeluarkan kembali. Ia lakukan itu sebanyak tiga kali sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan bertekad dalam hati bahwa ia adalah _Sasuke Uchiha sang lelaki sejati_.

Ditolehkan wajahnya ke arah wanita itu.

Akan tetapi, yang ada hanyalah kursi taman yang kosong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pertama kali ia menyadari keberadaan lelaki itu, ia sudah sangat tertarik.

Seorang lelaki yang tengah sendiri di sebuah taman di pinggiran kota sambil membaca buku dengan tenang dan serius, tentu saja bagi dirinya yang menyukai buku, menemukan lelaki seperti itu di kota Konoha yang sudah sangat modern ini adalah hal yang langka. Dan jangan sebutkan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya; hal tersebut tentunya semakin membuat dirinya terpesona.

Oleh karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi taman yang letaknya di seberang lelaki itu. Jantungnya terasa berdetak agak lebih kencang dari biasanya ketika ia langkahkan kedua kakinya perlahan. Ia juga memastikan bahwa kedua mata hijau _emerald_-nya tidak melekat pada pemandangan nan indah baginya itu, atau jantungnya bisa saja meledak di tempat jika ia ketahuan tengah mencuri-curi pandang.

Dari balik buku novelnya, sedikit-sedikit ditatapnya sosok lelaki itu.

Kalau dilihat seperti ini, ternyata wajahnya memang benar-benar tampan. Postur yang tinggi, kulit yang putih bersih, dan helai-helai rambut yang sekelam langit malam tanpa bintang. Ia sangat lemah pada sosok setampan itu. _Tampan _dalam artian sangat sesuai dengan seleranya. Pria tampan di dunia ini sesungguhnya ada banyak sekali, tapi yang sesuai selera hanya satu-dua saja, bukan?

Ingin rasanya ia pergi dan menyapa lelaki itu, tapi ia tidak ingin mengganggu dirinya yang tampak tengah serius membaca buku, sampai-sampai dibenarkannya letak kacamatanya. _Melihatnya seperti ini saja pun sudah cukup, ya 'kan? _

Ia pun berusaha untuk mengembalikan fokusnya pada novel yang tengah ia baca. Namun, bahkan untuk mengerti satu paragraf saja ia sampai harus mengulang berkali-kali.

_Benar-benar..._

Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang saat dilihatnya lelaki itu bangkit berdiri dan sejenak menarik kedua lengannya. Secara insting, ia tundukkan wajahnya semakin ke bawah, berpura-pura sangat tertuju pada novel di tangannya, walaupun kedua matanya masih berusaha untuk melirik-lirik sosok sang lelaki. Dalam hatinya sempat ada sedikit kekecewaan saat mengira bahwa lelaki itu mungkin akan segera pulang.

Akan tetapi, ketika lelaki itu terlihat berjalan ke arahnya, ia merasa sangat senang, _deg-degan_, dan begitu berharap.

Untuk kembali dikecewakan lagi ketika mendapati bahwa lelaki itu hanya berpindah tempat duduk.

_Kau tidak boleh terlalu berharap begitu, Sakura Haruno!_

Dilihatnya kemudian lelaki itu sudah tak lagi membaca buku, melainkan menyandar begitu nyamannya pada sandaran kursi taman yang ia duduki. Wajahnya menengadah ke atas, seperti tengah menerawang dan memikirkan sesuatu. Mau tak mau, ia pun menebak-nebak apa yang tengah dipikirkan lelaki itu. Mungkinkah seorang wanita? Karena lelaki setampan itu biasanya tidak mungkin kalau tidak memiliki seorang kekasih. Namun, berpikir seperti itu entah mengapa sedikit membuatnya tak senang.

Atau mungkin lelaki itu sedang membayangkan dirinya?

Sebuah tawa pun terhembus keluar dari bibir kemerahannya. Sungguh, konyol sekali, tentu saja hal seperti itu sama sekali tidak mungkin. Bahkan kenal saja mereka pun tidak.

_Sudah dibilang, jangan terlalu berharap._

Lagipula, seperti yang sebelumnya telah dipikirkannya, lelaki tampan seperti itu pasti sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Penampilannya yang begitu rapi—kacamata, kemeja lengan panjang, dan celana jeans—itu sudah membuktikan bahwa pasti ada seseorang yang memerhatikan penampilannya. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sang kekasih, tentu saja.

Lalu diliriknya kembali lelaki itu, yang kini tengah sibuk dengan _smartphone_-nya. Mungkin setelah mendapati sang kekasih memenuhi benaknya, lelaki itu memutuskan untuk menghubunginya. Lewat _e-mail_ atau _sms _tampaknya. Atau mungkin, lelaki itu sedang melihat foto-foto sang kekasih yang ada di _smartphone_-nya. Mungkin saja bukan?

Untuk suatu alasan, suatu perasaan sedih mendadak dirasakan di dalam dadanya. Ia menggeleng cepat. Sungguh ia tak habis pikir, apakah ia sebegitu tertariknya pada lelaki itu sampai-sampai rasa sedih dan kecewa itu dapat dengan mudah dirasakannya?

Padahal ia sudah belajar untuk tidak terlalu berharap pada seorang pria. Cinta pertamanya ketika ia masih SMA, berakhir dengan tidak begitu menyenangkan, malah menyebabkan mengalirnya airmata. Cerita cinta berikutnya ketika ia telah duduk di bangku kuliah hingga sekarang ketika ia sudah memasuki dunia kerja, semuanya juga hanya berupa harapan palsu belaka.

Ia begitu terbuai dengan rasa suka yang dimilikinya sehingga apapun tindakan dan kebaikan yang dilakukan lelaki yang ia sukai terhadap dirinya, semuanya selalu diartikan lebih.

Padahal kenyataannya, mereka hanya menganggap dirinya sebagai teman, atau sahabat, atau bahkan tidak menganggap siapa-siapa.

Itu sungguhlah menyedihkan.

Sekarang, mungkin, dengan segala pengalaman-pengalaman cintanya yang tidak terlalu baik itu, dipikirnya ia telah belajar. Akan tetapi, bertemu—tidak, _melihat_ lelaki tampan itu di sudut kedua matanya membuatnya kembali terisi oleh harapan-harapan baru.

Harapan-harapan yang bisa jadi memang hanya harapan kosong belaka.

Sungguh, menjadi seorang wanita itu begitu sulit. Kadang-kadang ia berpikir, kaum lelaki itu lebih mendapat keuntungan karena untuk mendapatkan seorang wanita idamannya, mereka cukup hanya dengan berkata manis, dan—_taraa_—wanita idamannya itu telah didapatkannya seolah-olah semudah menjentikkan jari. Sedangkan bagi kaum wanita, bahkan untuk menarik perhatian seorang lelaki idamannya saja sungguh sulit. Seorang wanita sampai harus bersusah payah mempercantik dirinya dan berlaku manis yang bukan dirinya, untuk mendapatkan hasil yang apa? Nihil. _None_.

Karena itu, percuma saja, lelaki setampan itu tidak mungkin tertarik pada dirinya yang biasa ini.

Yah, mungkin rambut merah mudanya itu tidak termasuk hitungan 'biasa', tapi tetap saja...

Mau tak mau, lagi-lagi ia tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk melirik sosok lelaki itu. Dia masih sibuk berkutat dengan _smartphone_-nya, namun samar-samar dapat dilihatnya mimik wajah sang lelaki yang... berkedut?

Pokoknya apapun itu, ia sangka, sepertinya lelaki itu tengah kesal. Ia dapat melihat sorot mata dibalik kacamata itu menatap tajam layar telepon genggamnya. Seakan-akan lelaki itu hendak meledakkan benda itu dengan tatapan tajamnya. Membayangkan hal itu benar-benar dapat terjadi membuatnya kembali tertawa. Imajinasinya kali ini sungguh liar. Lagipula bukannya justru akan bahaya kalau _smartphone_ itu meledak sungguhan ketika masih digenggam di tangannya?

Entah kenapa imajinasi itu menjadi tidak lucu untuknya.

Kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada novel miliknya, ia memutuskan untuk melupakan lelaki itu barang sejenak saja. Namun, sepertinya takdir tak mengizinkannya, karena tak lama kemudian, sesuatu yang jelas tak asing baginya tampak hadir di dalam pandangan kedua mata _emerald_-nya.

Sesuatu itu—sebuah buku. Buku bersampul biru bergaris kuning tergeletak begitu saja di kursi taman di seberang dirinya. Buku milik lelaki itu yang entah kenapa ditinggalkan begitu saja. Seakan-akan pemiliknya tidak peduli seandainya buku itu hilang juga.

Akan tetapi, ketika sosok sang lelaki yang begitu serius membaca buku terlintas kembali di benaknya, rasanya lelaki itu tak mungkin meninggalkan bukunya begitu saja.

Mungkin, lelaki itu hanya tak menyadari.

Sempat dirinya tampak termenung sejenak. Hingga kemudian, hanya bermodalkan sebuah harapan, ia bangkit berdiri dan melangkah menuju kursi tempat buku tersebut tergeletak. Diambilnya buku itu kemudian, ditatap sejenak, dan dipeluknya begitu erat.

Siapa tahu. Siapa tahu kali ini bukanlah harapan palsu belaka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Anu, permisi, um, ini... ini bukumu bukan? Tadi tertinggal di kursi itu."

"...Eh? Oh? Ah, iya."

"Um... Ah! Mungkin kamu merasa aneh ya, kok aku bisa tahu kalau buku itu punyamu. Eh, ja-jangan salah paham ya, tadi aku sempat melihatmu membaca buku itu. Jadi... yah..."

"..."

"Ehm, kalau begitu, aku... aku permisi duluan—"

"—tunggu."

"Eh?"

"Aku belum bilang terima kasih."

"Ah iya, sama-sama."

"...namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Kau?"

"Sakura Haruno."

.

.

.

Bagi kebanyakan orang, hari itu hanyalah hari minggu yang biasanya.

Namun, bagi Sasuke Uchiha _dan_ Sakura Haruno, hari itu _bukanlah_ hari minggu yang biasanya.

* * *

><p><strong>TAMAT<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Yuuto's note:<em> Ini pertama kalinya saya ikut BTC. Padahal sudah 4 kali diselenggarakan tapi baru sekarang, _haha_. Sebenarnya bukan ini fic yang saya rencanakan untuk BTC. Rencananya saya ingin membuat plot yang serius, seperti fic-fic saya yang lain. Jadi mungkin, ini bisa dibilang cuma fic pemanasan saja.


End file.
